Don't Give Up On Me
by Kate Lotus
Summary: You think Yuffie's always happy and cheerful, right? Well, you're wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I got this idea really randomly. I was just reading some fanfic and it hit me, like BOOM! Exactly like that. This is probably going to be slightly depressing, but I still hope you like it. (: **

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

YPOV

"Bye everyone!" I chirped merrily, running out of Tifa's bar. Everyone had met there today for a needed reunion. Sure, I saw everyone around town, but…well, not buts. After we had defeated Sephiroth (again!), I decided to rent an apartment near the bar. I live alone. But Yuffie, won't you be lonely?! I thought you were always with someone! Yeah, sure. You think I'm always happy. Cheering everyone up, being energetic is what I do, apart from stealing everyone's materia. Right? No. You're wrong. Why, you might ask? Well, it's a number of things. And if you're really curios, I might even tell them to you. Oh you are? Fine.

Reason number one. Family. More specifically my father. I cannot count how many times he has tried to marry me off to some snooty prince who thought they could control me due to my size. So what I'm small. I've taken down hundreds of men three times my size. Godo seriously underestimates me. Which really pisses me off. I can't tell you how many times I have run away from Wutai. Don't get me wrong, I love Wutai, but I refuse to be married off to someone I do not love! It's not something little. It's something I firmly believe. Yet Godo either doesn't see it, refuses to believe it, or ignores it. Doesn't he care about me at all? Oh wait I know this one! No.

Reason number two. Which actually is part of reason number three. Vincent Valentine. He acts like I don't exist. Like I don't matter to him. I mean, that's not true right? Oh whatever. I'll walk into a room with Vincent and some other members of AVALANCHE. I'll say hello to everyone, you know, I can't let everyone know this. They'll all nod, or say hello back. Except Vinnie. He'll glance my way for a split second, with a look I can't understand in his eyes, and then look away. It makes me so mad, and I'll want to march up to him and start yelling in his face. It's not like I've ever done anything to him.

Reason three. Yes, you've caught me. I've fallen completely and hopelessly, head over heels in love with said Vincent Valentine. In a way, I hope I don't run into him. That look he gives me…it just breaks my heart. I don't even know what to do with myself anymore. Cloud is with Tifa, Cid with Shera, and I bet Zach is with Aerith up in heaven! I mean, there is much more going on, but that's not so important right now. Either way, it leads up to the same thing. You probably wouldn't even think of what I _might_ tell you. Do I sound like a cold, bitter bitch? Well, maybe I am. This is what my life has done to me now. I don't know what I ever did. But there's no use complaining now. I've already found a way to deal with it.

I walked through the doorway and into my two bedroom apartment, aiming straight for the bathroom. I eased the door shut behind me and locked it. Reaching for the indent on the side of my mirror, I pulled it open and reached for the single razor blade. Oh dear friend, how I've missed the small comfort you bring. Did I mention the sudden surplus of long sleeved shirts I now have? They do come in great use. No one would suspect. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow. Adjusting the blade in my fingers, I pressed just hard enough for blood to flow, drawing it into a perfect line across my arm, unable to suppress the slight yell escaping from my throat. And again as I drew it across once more.

"Yuffie?" What was that? Don't tell me someone was here. "Yuffie? Are you here? Is everything okay?" Don't EVEN tell me that someone happened to be Vincent. I quickly hid the blade and pushed my sleeve down. I burst out of the room to find Vinnie standing in my living room, with a somewhat concerned look on his perfect face.

"Vinnie? To what do I owe this special visit?" I said cheerily as usual.

"Tifa had asked me to bring this over to you." He said, lifting a book I had lent Tifa a while back. "You didn't answer the door, and that's when I heard you yelp. I cracked the lock and came in. And you yelped again."

"Oh that? I was going to shower but I slipped when I tried to turn on the water, hurting my butt, then when I got up I hit my head. You know me, the klutz."

"Then why is there blood dripping on the floor? And on your sleeve?" Shit. I looked at my arm like I didn't know what was going on.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't even feel that!!" Did I convince him?

"Yuffie. Give me your arm. Now."

"Oh Vince, don't worry! I'll clean it up and be fine, okay?" He remained adamant.

"Now." I paused, thinking it over. Could I? Barely finishing that thought, he was right in front of me, grabbing my bloodied arm and shoving the sleeve back. Too late now. He studied my arm for a minute before shoving my other sleeve back as well. His deadly crimson eyes bore down into mine, asking questions I knew I'd have to answer. Hot tears brimmed and overflowed down my cheeks. "Why?" I shook my head, looking down while my bangs shadowed my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the wall behind us. The crook of his finger was brought up to my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I didn't want to do this.

"No…not now…please…" I said in a broken whisper. I sensed his rage dissolve. He sighed and removed one hand to run it through his hair.

"…fine. But do not expect me to leave you alone tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoy this last chapter! This was supposed to be a one shot but I got lazy and am just finishing it up now, haha (:**

**Previous chapter – **

"_Now." I paused, thinking it over. Could I? Barely finishing that thought, he was right in front of me, grabbing my bloodied arm and shoving the sleeve back. Too late now. He studied my arm for a minute before shoving my other sleeve back as well. His deadly crimson eyes bore down into mine, asking questions I knew I'd have to answer. Hot tears brimmed and overflowed down my cheeks. "Why?" I shook my head, looking down while my bangs shadowed my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the wall behind us. The crook of his finger was brought up to my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I didn't want to do this._

"_No…not now…please…" I said in a broken whisper. I sensed his rage dissolve. He sighed and removed one hand to run it through his hair._

"…_fine. But do not expect me to leave you alone tonight."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

I sat on the couch, nervously fidgeting as Vincent walked in, a mug of hot chocolate in each of his hands. He held one out to me as he sat down. I accepted it and took a small sit, being careful not to burn my tongue. It was silent for a few minutes, as it usually was with Vinnie. He looked at me, I could feel his gaze.

"Are you alright now?" He asked me. I cautiously looked up at him and nodded. "Alright enough to tell me why?" I stayed quiet and looked down again, gripping the mug harder. So _now_ he acted like he cared, like I actually exist. It took all I had not to grip the mug hard enough for it to break. "Yuffie?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, and that's all it took for me to break. I set the mug down on the table and slowly stood up, my bangs still shadowing my eyes.

"You _really _want to know?!? First off, my father doesn't give a damn about me! Do you know what that feels like? No. Next, because you don't even acknowledge me! Sure you're here now, but only because of Tifa! You don't care about me, for all I know, you could hate me! And that only hurts so much because I'm head over heels in love with you! And you don't care…" Before I knew it I was crying, and Yuffie Kisaragi _never _cries. I fell back on the couch and brought my knees to my chest, burying my face in them.

"Yuffie…" I looked up at him angrily.

"No! I don't want to say it. You're going to tell me lies. I know it. Just don't–" I was silenced with his lips on mine. My hands found his shoulders and I pushed him away. "It's not real! It's not–" I was silenced again. When I tried to push him away, he held me tighter. Moments later he pulled back and wiped my tears.

"Don't ever say I don't care. I act like I don't because I try to convince myself I don't. I thought Lucrecia was the only woman I could ever love…which was why I was so confused when I felt the same about you…" I just looked at him and blinked a few times, before smiling and laying my head on his chest.

"Ohh Vinnie, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked.

"Anything you want to."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**(; Haha, my boyfriend said that to me once and I was like, OMG *freak out die.* Haha, anyway hope you liked it(:**


End file.
